


Trouble in Paradise

by Kapsz



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapsz/pseuds/Kapsz
Summary: Batgirl finds herself stressed out.





	Trouble in Paradise

Another useless night on patrol, Batgirl thought, as she swung through Gotham. Why did all the criminals seem to disappear just when she was ready for some action? Whenever she needs some stress relief where do the criminals go? Leaving her swinging uselessly and aimlessly. Well there was always someone she knew was predictable, especially with the new Egyptian exhibit. She came to rest on a rooftop overlooking Gotham Museum. With nothing else to do might as well settle down and see if anything happened.

A few hours past, leaving Barbara alone with her thoughts, bored out of her mind. Since starting this nightlife, it seems as though her life has become so action filled she had trouble adapting to the ordinary, and then add on the stress of keeping her secret from her father, made doubly difficult by the fact that he was the police commissioner; it resulted in slowly mounting stress with the only way to relieve it being apprehending the numerous criminals that seemed to infect Gotham. The only problem being when they seem to disappear into the woodwork. She was snapped out of her reverie by the moonlit sight of a figure stalking across the museum roof.

“Right on time”, Batgirl said, a smirk gracing her lips. Firing her grapple she swung, landing behind a black clad figure crouched in front of a window, a perfectly cut circle of glass already laying on the ground.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t … oh” Catwoman said as she stood up and turned around, jumpsuit zipped dangerously low, hand on her hip and a disappointed pout on her beautiful lips.”I was hoping for the big bat, maybe some excitement tonight” Batgirl rolled her eyes as Catwoman let out a melodramatic sigh. “But I guess I will be leaving this roof unfulfilled” Another sigh.

“That’s too bad, I was looking to relieve some stress” as soon as those words left Batgirl’s mouth she knew they were a mistake, doubly so if the widening smile on Catwoman’s luscious lips was any indication.

“And what type of stress are you … looking to relieve?” leaning on a wall with her other hand now resting on her zipper, very slowly approaching scandalous, speaking in that sultry voice; Catwoman was doing wonders for Batgirls stress level, and not in a good way... she didn’t think. At any rate, Barbara was attempting to stop her cheeks from flushing as well as attempting to conjure a response from her stammering mouth, seeming less likely as she was faced with a grin approaching cheshire territory.

“I-I-...” deep breath, don’t get too distracted when she breathes. “I-I’m here to stop you from robbing…”

“Stop me?”

“Stop you from robbing the egyptian exhibit” time to get back at her a little “you can be so predictable.” That just seemed to make her happier. Catwoman started walking towards Batgirl, one leg after another, Batgirl standing paralyzed, or just unwilling to move?

“I don’t mind being predictable, because it usually allows me to have a nice ‘chat’ with a certain bat person” she was really close now “except this time I seem to have caught myself a lady bat. Not that I mind” Catwoman draped her finger along Batgirls cheek, cupping her face “not that I mind at all”

Barbaras heartbeat was thumping in her ears. She was expecting to run into Catwoman, that she was expecting, have a little chase, maybe a little fighting; just enough exercise to relieve her mounting stress. Instead, she has seemingly received an invitation for ‘other’ activities which would do just as well to relieve any stress and should she take her up on her offer or reject her or is it a ploy to escape even though she technically hadn’t committed any crime yet though I guess breaking museum property might count and ohmygod her lips are soft. Barbaras train of thought derailed as Catwoman encased her lips with her own, so soft, so warm, so … loving. Those thoughts raced through Batgirls head as her eyes fluttered and a moan escaped, she leant in to it as Catwomans hand reached around her head, keeping her close, her other hand on her hips, thumb circling on her stomach. Batgirls mind was blank, completely out of it, simply wallowing in sensations she had never thought possible, making out with Robin was nothing like this, nothing like this encompassing feeling that seemed to warm her very soul, melting away all of her worries and leaving her wanting for more, much more. She went to move her hands to embrace Catwoman back, only to feel them trapped behind her. She opened her eyes to find her hands trapped in her pair of bat cuffs. She turned her eyes to Catwoman, opening her mouth to ask what was happening, to take her up on her offer please, only to be silenced by Catwomans tongue in her mouth leaving her breathless.

“I’m sorry darling” Catwoman sounded genuinely regretful, Batgirl had trouble believing it now, as she moved away, “but I already have what I came for I don’t really feel like giving it back”. Catwoman picked up her small bag which had gone unnoticed, and walked over to the edge of the building, uncurling her whip.

“You can’t do this to me!” finally finding her voice Batgirl yelled. Catwoman turned around, smiling sadly.

“I am and I will darling, hope to see you again.” She said as she hopped of the roof, swinging on her whip, leaving a stunned disbelieving Batgirl behind. A stunned, disbelieving and now angry Batgirl. 

“How DARE SHE!” Batgirl struggled to undo her cuffs, trying to reach the key in her belt, a task made far more difficult by the fact that she was now on the verge of fury. “ SHE comes to ME. KISSES ME, for a DIVERSION!!” finally getting her hands free, Batgirl charged the direction she saw Catwoman disappear from, swinging on her grapple determined to find her and settle her debt and not at all looking to tackle her to ground, hold her hands above her head and …. She stopped, panting from exertion, holding her head in her hands. “She got me mad and then escaped”. She hung her head deciding to go home, try to forget the feel of those lips, the touch of those hands. At least her stress level was relieved. A grin escaped from her mouth, at least she would have her revenge in her dreams.

  
  


* * *

 

The crouching watcher observed the redheaded figure through the window, her cute sleeping face, hair draped on her pillow. Maybe I chose the wrong bat? That thought had flittered through Catwomans head countless times since the encounter on the roof of the museum. It had spurred her to follow Batgirl home, not at all surprised to find that she was Commissioner Gordon’s daughter, always suspecting that the bat had some connection with the police department; it would have been impossible to function properly the way he did without some insight with the Gotham PD.

Catwoman let out another smirk as she turned and left, fully intending to visit Barbara again and this time fully enjoy herself. 

“Maybe she’ll like my little gift?”


End file.
